<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying Lessons by IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483070">Flying Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB'>IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Harry Potter, Autistic Hermione Granger, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Indulgent, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At three-thirty that afternoon, all the first-years headed down to the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, which Draco kept insisting was the best type of weather for flying to a nervous Hermione and Neville, and most of their classmates were already lined up next to the row of broomsticks on the ground.</p><p>Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived not much later than they did.</p><p>AKA</p><p>The Donahue Gang have their first Flying Lesson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Neville Longbottom &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This morning Neville had gotten a Remembrall.</p><p>Usually this would be nothing big, but Harry was equally fascinated and baffled by it and that caused a commotion.</p><p>“But the human brain is fallible! We’re always forgetting something, whether the memory is the first time you ate ice-cream or forgetting your pen! How does it differentiate between all the memories?” Hermione looked like she wanted to agree with Harry whenever she glanced up from her copy of ‘Quidditch Through the Ages’ that she was quite focused on.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “It’s magic, Harry.”</p><p>“I get that! But how?” Harry looked like he was going to explode.</p><p>Ever the peacemaker, Neville stepped in. “We can ask Professor Flitwick after charms this afternoon. If he doesn’t know I’m sure I can ask my Nan about it. Just let it go, Harry, please.”</p><p>Harry started pouting, and Draco quickly changed the topic before he dragged the whole of Hogwarts into his quest for answers. “So, what do you think flying lessons are going to be like?” He asks loudly. </p><p>Neville’s nervous tic of pulling his robe sleeves over his hands are back. “My nan has never let me onto a broomstick before, says it’s dangerous and I’ll learn how to do it properly at school.”</p><p>Draco scoffs, “As if the teachers would let anyone get hurt. I’ve been flying loads of times, I play Quidditch. I’m great at it, you’ll see. I’ll help you if you're really that bad.”</p><p>Hermione butts in, “Isn’t Quidditch pretty dangerous? At least, that’s what this book says-,” she waves her copy at their faces. “Actually, I think all sports are a little dangerous.” Harry tried to interrupt. Hermione ignored him, “-I can’t seem to find anything on broom riding theory anywhere though!” She seemed rather upset at that.</p><p>Draco patted her curly mane, “There’s no theory to Quidditch or broom riding, you just do it. What’s that muggle phrase? Um… Oh! Like riding a bike, you have to sink or swim!”</p><p>Harry seemed very proud yet amused at his attempts, “Close enough.” He agreed.</p><p>All the first-years were buzzing about, talking excitedly about their first flying lesson they would be having this afternoon, sharing stories and past experiences. Ronald Weasley brought up the time he ‘borrowed’ his older brother, Charlie’s, broom and had a narrow escape with some power lines. Both Harry and Hermione expressed doubt and explained to their pure-blooded counterparts that if he had actually touched a power-line he would’ve been electrocuted to death and that power lines aren’t actually “off at night and get switched on later” but instead constantly on. Now everyone looked annoyed at Weasley’s bragging lies.</p><p>At three-thirty that afternoon, all the first-years headed down to the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, which Draco kept insisting was the best type of weather for flying to a nervous Hermione and Neville, and most of their classmates were already lined up next to the row of broomsticks on the ground.</p><p>Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived not much later than they did.</p><p>“Well, what’re you all waiting for?” She barked, “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!”</p><p>Harry shuffled to a broom between Draco and Hermione. The school broom looks like it was over a decade outdated and not that safe. He glanced over to Draco for reassurance but was called back to attention by Madam Hooch.</p><p>“Stick out your right hand over your broom and say ‘Up!’”</p><p>There was a chorus of “Up!” from the students. Harry looked around; Draco’s broom was sitting snugly in his palm, Hermione’s just rolled over, and Neville’s stayed annoyingly inert.</p><p>“Up!” He commanded his broom and it came flying up so quick it nearly knocked him over.</p><p>Madam Hooch then came over and showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. She walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Draco colored when she told him that he’s been doing it wrong for years so Harry quickly called her over because “I shifted my grip by accident, Ma’am. How did it go again?” Draco shot him a grateful look.</p><p>“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,” said Hooch. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle.”</p><p>They all shot into the air and hovered a few feet off the ground, some more steady than others. Hermione seemed very hesitant and uncertain so her poor broom was reflecting that by clumsily shuddering everytime she moved it. Neville was barely much better than her, but at least his slowly growing confidence was helping him not steer his broom straight into the ground.</p><p>“Practise moving up and down, side to side. Don’t go any higher than 20 feet!” Instructed Madam Hooch.</p><p>This was apparently the last step towards disaster.</p><p>Neville, in his attempt to direct his broom to the left, flew full-speed into Hermione, tossing them both to the ground and leaving Draco to quickly snatch the two wayward brooms trying to escape. At least they were only 10 feet up.</p><p>Hermione was crying in frustration and Neville was unharmed. Neville quickly volunteered to take himself and Hermione to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught so to skip the rest of the lesson and Madam Hooch allowed it.</p><p>Harry steered his broom towards Draco, “Will they be okay?”</p><p>“They’ll be fine, it was a small tumble,” Draco tossed Harry a round crystal ball that instantly colored red, “Neville dropped that.”</p><p>Harry peered at the Remembrall, “I’ll give it back to him after the lesson,” he tucked it into his pocket. “Why’s it saying I forgot something?”</p><p>Draco just looked at him in amusement, “Harry, did you remember to write to your family this week yet?”</p><p>He paled. His mothers are going to kill him. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>Madam Hooch whirled around, “Language Mr. Donahue! 5 points from Hufflepuff!”</p><p>Draco fell off his broom laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops, I posted 'Halloween Feast' before this part but the Flying Lesson comes first. Draco and Harry are adorable BFF's and Neville is building up confidence! yay! Poor Hermione hates flying and brooms in general.</p><p>I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!<br/>Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>